The Island
by GabbieCullen
Summary: Summer Phillips has to move back to the town she grew up in to live with her father. After meeting a new guy, things start to fall out of place and strange things start to happen and she starts to regret ever moving from her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In two days it would be my first day back to high school . . . awesome. I had been dreading this day since I had to move back with my dad. My mother was an archaeologist and had been leaving me home for years, but she got a permanent job leading an archaeological mission in Egypt to the Mut Temple precinct of Karnak and was adamant that I would move back to Victoria with my dad. There was a reason I left to Arizona in the first place. I hated everything about Victoria. It was a small town where everyone knew everything and being good at gossiping was a credential that was a must. My only saving grace was my best friend Blake. She lived here and I missed her terribly. She sometimes would come to visit me in Tucson, but sometimes I felt like she only came to check out the cute American boys that wouldn't even look twice at me. I mean I wasn't an ugly Betty or anything, but I definitely wasn't Blake. And I was only half serious about how she only came out to see boys, she and I have been friends since pretty much birth. . she couldn't help it if she was gorgeous.

To make matters worse not only did I miss my flight but I had forgotten the one picture of me and my mom when I was 5 years old in Egypt. It was the last time I remember me and my mother spending 4 whole months together on a dig in Cairo.

I missed her already.

"Excuse me miss, could I please have your passport"

"Ya, sure" I said

"Are you travelling alone?"

"Unfortunately, are there any flights today that are available?"

"Actually yes, I could get you on the 4:45pm flight to Vancouver, which then connects to Victoria. You should arrive in Victoria at around 9:45 local time."

I looked down it was only 11:45am. Getting to Victoria was like trying to solve the rubix cube.. Impossible.

"Excuse me, Ms. Philips, you forgot your passport." the American Airlines lady looked at me like I was and idiot.

"Thanks." I replied. I could feel my entire face burning with embarrassment.

As I walked towards the luggage pick up reality started to set in. Just as I started to feel this intense feeling of dread,

"Summer!" I heard my dad yell my name.

"Hi Dad" I replied

"It's good to see you kid, it's pretty cold here eh? I hope you brought some warm clothing"

Wow . . My dad was so Canadian it was ridiculous. As per usual it was pouring rain outside, and I began to think about all the sunshine I was leaving behind.

The truck drive home was pretty quiet. Its amazing how two years apart from your dad can seem like twenty. My dad was a pretty simple guy, he loved to drink his beer and he loved sports. I'm sure it was just as hard for him to make conversation as it was for me.

As we pulled up to my old house I saw the old tree that my dad and I had carved in the shape of a castle. I smiled. With all my feelings of dread, I had seemed to forget all the great memories I had here.

As I hulled my luggage up to my old room I saw that my dad had made an attempt to clean up and make it more of a "grown up" bedroom.

"So… tomorrow I could drop you off downtown so you could do some shopping? I left some money for you on your bedside table"

"Uhh, thanks dad but Blake and I have plans" I said as I glanced over to the bedside table to see two twenty dollar bills. Two twenty dollar bills? At least he tries.

"No problem, I'll be home around 5:00 for dinner. Karen will be over to help you with dinner" He said as he walked down the stairs " I'll let you settle in".

Karen was my aunt. She took care of my dad since he never really got over the break up with my mom. My auntie Karen was eccentric to say the least. She was 29 and she went through boyfriends as often as I went through underwear. She would always – adapt – to their style. For instance, these days she was dating a white rapper whose name was actually Vinny but his 'stage name' was "SoldierBoyy" and she was dressing like JLo dressed when she was dating Puff Daddy. As I sat on my bed thinking about all of Karen's old boyfriends, my phone started to vibrate in my backpack. It was a text message from Blake

"I know your home biotch .. call me ASAP xox" I laughed. You had to give it to Blake, she was always on top of everything.

"Hey Bl—"

"SINCE WHEN do you not call me the minute you LAND???" She interrupted.

"Sorry, my dad came to pick me u—"

"It doesn't matter – get dressed we are going out" She blurted.

"B, I can't go out I just got home and plus Karen is coming over and I haven't seen her in like 2 years" I insisted. I had to stay here; my dad would be devastated if I went out tonight.

"Boo.. If you change your mind from being lame.. call me. Love you" She hung up. She was probably already calling the other girls. I swear sometimes she had seven cell phones.

"Summer, can you come down here for a second" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

"OH MY GOSH -- I cant believe it" I heard as I walked down the stairs. There she stood in white jeans, a white tank top that said "Bling Bling" and a bandana

"Hi Karen" I wondered if she could hear the snicker in my voice. I loved Karen, and she was always someone I could talk to but wow. She gave me the biggest hug and said how beautiful I was and went on and on about how long it's been since we had seen each other.

"I actually came by to tell you guys that I can't join you for dinner cause Vinny has a show tonight" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I would love it if you could come, Summer"

"Aww, thanks Karen, but I think I'm just going to hang out with my dad tonight"

"Actually Sum – I've got plans to meet the guys at the pub to watch the game" He said as entered the kitchen.

This was quite typical. I come home after being away for 2 years and everyone has plans.

"You know what, Blake asked me to go over to her place tonight, so I might just go over there if that's ok?" I lied.

"Just make sure your home on time" He said

"And what would that time be, dad?" I wondered.

"What time does your mother let you stay out until?" He looked at me seriously.

"Around 12" I was hoping he wouldn't catch on to my lie.

"11:30 then don't be late." Typical dad, always trying to out-manoeuvre mom. "Alright dad" I rolled my eyes.

Thirty seconds passed as I waiting for Blake's reply to my message and I began to worry. Blake never took this long … ever. Just as I began to dial her number my phone buzzed:

"Sorry, I was getting my hair done. Glad you come to your senses. Pick you up in 25 minutes. XO"

Great. Blake was going to pick me up wearing something totally fantastic, and I will be wearing my . . . converse sneakers. Before I knew it, I heard Blake's horn honking in my driveway. As I ran down the stairs my entire bag fell spilling everything inside of it all over the kitchen floor.

"Shit" I muttered.

"I heard that Summer, watch your language." I swear my dad was always listening.

As I scrambled to pick up everything and shove it mindlessly into my bag I heard to door swing open:

"S, we don't have all night.. people to see.. places to go.. boys to tea-- Oh hi Mr. Philips. Didn't see you there" She stumbled over her words as my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Blake. Good to see you." My dad snickered as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Don't forget Sum, 11:30." He insisted.

"Don't worry Mr. P, she won't be late." Blake was always good at convincing parents that nothing would ever go wrong. It was part of her charm.

"You know I love you S, but didn't you have anything more suitable to wear tonight, I mean we are going to Bannister's house for christ sake" She said as we walked towards her perfect little Mercedes convertible. Wait.

"Do you mean Mike Bannister?" I choked out.

"Of course, silly" She said as she checked her lipstick in the mirror.

Mike Bannister ughhh. Mike Bannister was the most popular guy at school. Played on all the sports teams and was captain of the basketball team. Most girls would pass out when they saw him, but me, I wasn't that interested. I mean he was cute but after a few summers of visits he got in a little. One summer while I was visiting a few years ago he invited me to a party. I thought what the heck, he was pretty cute and it's not like we were going to get married or anything. I was nervous, but I thought it was pretty sweet how out of all the girls at our school Mike Bannister liked me. Well, that night I showed up his house and who was he making out with? Angie Dalton. Angie Dalton was Blake's greatest enemy. They had been competing for attention since the first grade. I couldn't believe my eyes! I put on lipstick for christ sake. I immediately turned around and never looked back. I hadn't seen him since.

Oh god, I felt like I was going to throw up.

As we pulled up to Mike's house I began to sweat a little bit. Another perk about Victoria, you could be anywhere in 10 minutes. This was the first time I didn't actually appreciate it.

"Blake, I don't know if this is such a good idea." I said anxiously as I tried to peer in the windows.

"Summer, this is a perfect opportunity for you to show that little skeeze that you are SO over him and that he is clearly the one that missed out" She said confidently. . She ran her fingers through my hair, trying to help me out, but really only making me more insecure. I looked in the mirror, and didn't know if there was a point in putting on lip gloss; I was who I was… but a little more warning would have been nice.

The door opened and someone I didn't know answered the door. Phew. Typical Blake was out of my sight within 2 seconds but yelled from afar that she would be right back. I stood awkwardly by the door.

"You're the new girl, Summer right? Summer Philips?" A pretty little brown haired girl asked.

"Um, ya. Hi." I said uncomfortably.

"I'm Zoe. I'm a friend of Blake's. She's been talking about your for months."

"Oh Zoe! Hi, I'm Summer. I've heard a lot about you. Sorry about the awkward hello, it's a little strange being the new girl. When I am not really new… but … umm" I stammered.

"Don't worry. If you're a friend of Blake's you're a friend of mine. Come and I'll introduce you to some people you absolutely need to meet" she insisted.

Phew. Thank god I didn't have to sit here waiting for Blake like a loner. Zoe took me through the party introducing me to a whole bunch a girls that had last names that ended in 'ie' like Jennie, Mandy, Sandy, Stephanie. She led me into the kitchen where all the guys were hanging out.

"Hey, Hey what do we have here… fresh meat?" I heard this guy yell from somewhere.

"Zip it Jason, you would have no chance so put your tongue back in your mouth." Zoe snapped back. I immediately knew I loved Zoe.

"She's no fresh meat. Are you Summer?" I heard from behind me.

My heart stopped.

Mike.

"Looking as beautiful as always, Summer." He said as he came from around my left side.

"Oh, he- hey Mike. Good to see you" I stuttered.

Getting a good look at him, he was pretty cute, but not the Greek God that I had once fantasized about. He still was pretty charming though, but he hadn't really changed much. He interrupted my train of thought

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'll be alrine.. I mean alright. I was going to say alright and then I started to say fine. Sorry." I mumbled with embarrassment.

"No problem, just make yourself at home." He laughed. "Oh and by the way. Welcome back to the island." He said as he walked away.

Mumbling like an imbecile probably made him think I like him. Summer you idiot.

"Come on, lets go." Blake said as she grabbed my arm and began leading me to the front door.

"Where did you come from?" I asked surprised. "Thanks for leaving me by myself by the way." I spat out.

"Summer, I know everything that goes on around here. I told Zoe to come help you mingle. Come on, you know me better than that." She rolled her eyes.

"Why are we leaving, we've only been here for 20 minutes." I said.

"Because, S, you can't stay at a party too long, you have to make your entrance and leave at the precise time." She looked at me like I should know these rules. Just as I was wondering about what her reasoning's were, I saw her. Angie. I smiled, but I didn't say anything. Pointing out Blake's insecurities would be a bad decision.

The whole ride home consisted of Blake and Zoe commenting on people's outfits and how high school fashion is so sad. I looked down at my plaid button up shirt and sneakers and thought to myself that I am one of those fashion victims they were talking about.

"I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow. Love you" Blake said as I got out of the car.

I smiled. I forgot what it was like to be on Blake's schedule. She had 5 days in advanced planned down to the last second of the day. I shook my head and laughed. As I walked towards the house I thought about the party and all the new people I would have to be acquainted with at school on Monday. I was definitely not looking forward to it.

"Dad?" I said as I unlocked to door and walked in. I looked at my watch it was 10:45. I peered outside and noticed that his truck wasn't in the driveway. Well, at least I had some alone time to get settled in. I unpacked my computer and plugged it in and tried to find an internet connection. I search by the computer desk downstairs to find that my dad had a wireless modem. I stared in disbelief. My dad, buying a wireless modem? Did he even know what it was? I guess he wanted to seem tech savvy for when I arrived.

I logged in and checked my email. My mom had sent me about 15 emails from Egypt wondering why I hadn't written her yet. She had sent about100 pictures. She was having a fantastic time but missed me. I missed her too.

_Mom,_

_Things are fine here, don't worry. It raining here and cold and I finally understand why we moved. Dad is great, and has made me feel at home. Blake is her usual self and forcing me into social situations that make me uncomfortable, but, that's normal right? Anyways, I miss you a lot and hope you are having fun._

_Love, S_

I checked facebook and all my friends from Arizona had written on my wall about how much they missed me and how I was a traitor for moving back to Canada. I didn't have to energy to write everyone back so I just wrote in my status box:

_**Summer Philips**__ is cold _

That should satisfy them. I got into bed and stared at my ceiling for about 20 minutes until I started to drowse off. I heard the front door open in my sleepy haze and rolled over. I was so tired.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 8:15am. Way too early but once I woke up, I was up. I stumbled down the stairs

"Morning" dad said as he took a sip of coffee. "Want some?" he asked.

"No thanks dad, I don't drink coffee."

"I guess you're still a little young". He filled his coffee cup up again. "Well, I have to go into the fire station today for a while. There are a few rookies starting today that need some training. You'll be alright today?"

"Ya, ya dad, I'll be fine. Blake is picking me up at 12:00 to go somewhere." I said in my haze as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Before you head out, would you mind taking the trash out?"

"Umm sure." I stumbled to the trash and tied it up. I got to the front porch looking for a pair of shoes to wear outside. All I could find was my dads hunting boots so I slipped them on and clumsily found my way down the stairs up the trail to the trash can. As I walked towards the can I noticed someone in the neighbour's yard unpacking something out of the truck of a car. Just as I looked for a better view he stood up.

I was stunned.

He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen; dirty blond hair, piercing green eyes. I couldn't look away. Everything was in slow motion for a second, and as I took my next step forward I hit the garbage can and fell straight on my face.

Idiot.

As I lied there too embarrassed to get up and closed my eyes praying that he didn't see me, I heard a voice

"Are you ok?" He said

I just sat there. And then it hit me. I was wearing my pink pyjama bottoms with butterflies on them, my dads hunting boots that still had blood on them, an old ripped t-shirt that says 'Frankie says relax' on it, no bra and morning breath. This couldn't get worse.

As I turned around on my back I was completely distracted on how beautiful this guy was. He reached out his hand to help me off the ground.

"That was a pretty hard bail you took there" He said with this adorable smirk on his face.

"Um yeah. . . I shouldn't be aloud in public with my feet." I said trying to make a joke as I took his hand to lift myself up.

As I got up and brushed the dirt and mud off of me I looked up at him again. So dreamy.

"I'm Rhys." He said as he put his hands through his hair. He was wearing a leather jacket with a zip-hoody underneath and a pair of jeans. His eyes were completely distracting I couldn't look away.

"Uhmm.. su -- Summer" I stuttered. "So do you live near here?" Once I said it I realized how stupid the question was.

"Uh" he chuckled "Ya, I live next door with my aunt. I've never seen you before though?" He said looking down at my shoes.

"Oh ya, I umm.. I just moved here to live with my dad" I said shuffling my feet backwards to hide my shoes behind the garbage that now was thrown all over the sidewalk.

"Oh, you're Jim's daughter? Well it's nice to meet you." He said with a smile. His smile was intoxicating. He was older, he had to be older.

"You should go take care of that." He said pointing to my hand that was now covered in blood with little pieces of rock embedded into my skin.

"OH. . . ya I guess I should." I mumbled. Among other things, like brush my teeth, change, not come out again until I look great, or just climb under the garbage and die.

He started to walk away and I was mildly horrified that he didn't want to make more conversation with me. Then again, I was in my pyjamas. I didn't want to stop looking at him quite yet.

"I always liked that song." He smirked as he turned to walk away. I looked down at my t-shirt and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing in front of my closet figuring out something 'suitable' to wear was extremely hard especially since I couldn't stop thinking about that guy next door. Those eyes. I peeked out the window a few times but had to stop.

My daydreaming was interrupted by my phone.

"Hey B, what's up".

"I'll be outside in 10, hurry your little butt up." She said before hanging up on me. That's how she gets her way all the time, she doesn't give the other person a chance to question anything.

I grabbed the Uggs that Blake got me for Christmas last year and threw on a t-shirt with a jacket and tried to make my hair look half decent. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder just in time to hear her horn honk outside. Is she ever late?

"How adorable do you look, S?" She complimented me as I hopped into the car.

Before I could reply back to her;

"So we are meeting Zoe and Rylan at the mall and we definitely getting you into some new clothi—" she stopped and looked at me

"What?" I said

"What's with you? It's like your not even listening to me" She sounded appalled.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted. I had an encounter with this guy this morning and I can't seem to shake him."

"Well, who was he?" She demanded

"Umm.. his name was ummm.. Rhys." I smiled thinking about his hair, eyes, lips.

"Rhys Hayes?." She sounded flabbergasted.

"I don't know what his last name was.. we didn't get that far." I started to get defensive.

"Hm." She said.

"What?" I turned to face her.

"Nothing, it's just that Rhys hasn't talked to anyone since his parents both died last year. He used to be cool, but now he's sort of a loser." She said as she picked up her cell phone to answer a phone call.

I frowned. Sometimes Blake's assertiveness came across hurtful. Although I didn't know him, it made me feel sad that people can be so judgemental.

When we arrived at the mall all of Blake's girlfriends were waiting at the front outside in the cold like they were waiting for the Queen. That's what she was Queen B.

"Hi girls. Zoe, you've met Summer, Rylan this is Summer. She is fabulous, so treat her like you would me." She said as she walked inside.

"Hi." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Alright girls, we have to find Summer some fantastic items for her first day tomorrow." She said as she winked at me.

The first three stops were at these stores that had millions of girls in them trying on all these things that would never look good on me. Blake had me trying on 100 things in every single store. I just about broke my ankle in the shoe store, but she insisted I buy these boots because apparently boots are a fall item that you absolutely have to have.

"Blake, I think I'm done." I said exhaustedly.

"Ya I think we are done here, so dinner at my place tonight?" She said to all of us.

"Thanks B, but I think I should hang out with my dad tonight." I said as I paid for my 'fabulous' boots.

"I'm sure Mr. P wants to catch up with you, hey?" She said with a giggle.

"Come on B, it's not that awkward with him. It's just weird for him to try to connect with a 16 year old girl."

"I know S, I was just joking."

Getting all my stuff out of her little trunk was interesting. I'm surprised I didn't fall into the mud.

"I'll pick you up at 8:15 tomorrow morning. Don't be late, and wear the boots."

"I'll be ready at 8:00 but I'll think about the boots." I laughed.

"Bye S!" Rylan and Zoe said at the exact same time.

As I walked towards the house I was looking into the neighbours windows to see if I could see him. Nothing. Dammit.

"Dad?." I said struggling through the door.

"Hey Summer, in here." He yelled from the TV room.

I dropped the bags and took off my jacket.

"How was your shopping day with the girls?" he asked

"It was alright. I was peer pressured into everything I bought." I said as I fell onto the lazy-boy chair.

"So I guess my money came in handy for you?"

"Uh, ya dad thanks again. Well I'm going to clean up. I'll be up in my room if you need me."

I washed my face and got ready for bed thinking about Rhys. Usually guys with serious emotional baggage would be a deterrent, but there was something about him.

As I got into my bed, I grabbed my diary. As I was writing about my day I heard something outside. I got up and peered through the blinds. I couldn't really see anything, but I could hear something. It sounded like music. I got up and went to the big window that faced out to the backyard. There he was. He was sitting on a tree stump in his backyard playing a guitar. I couldn't hear exactly what he was playing but the music was so beautiful. I opened up the window just a little bit to listen more carefully, but I dropped my diary and it fell on the cup on the bedside table and everything went crashing to the floor. Crap. I hid beside my bed too embarrassed to look out to see if he had heard all the commotion. Luckily my dad was listening to the TV so loud that he couldn't have heard anything. I got into bed after cleaning up the mess and turned out the lights. I slowly fell asleep to the music.

* * **

"Sum. . Sum. . Summer?" I heard my dad say from the door. " It's 7:50 kid."

"Ughhhhhhhhh.." I said as I threw the pillow over my head.

I peeled myself out of bed realizing that I had to go to school today. Dread filled my body. After getting changed I looked at the clock and it was 8:13. Blake was going to be here any second. I threw my stuff into my backpack and ran downstairs.

"I made you a lunch."

"Uhh, thanks dad, what is it? I wondered as I went through the brown bag.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly, your favourite." My dad said with such satisfaction. Poor dad, the last time I ate a PB & J sandwich is when I was like 10.

"Oh great, well I guess I'll see you later." I said shoving the brown bad in my bag.

"Have a good day at school, and try not to get into trouble." He said.

I smiled back at him before shutting the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

High school.

As I opened my eyes I saw Blake's silver Mercedes pull up.

"Morning sunshine." Blake smiled at me as I got in. Rylan moved into the backseat.

"I love your shoes, where did you get them?" Rylan said with an enormous smile.

"Uhmm.. some skate shop in Phoenix." I said looking down at my converse sneakers that I thought I was going to get in trouble for wearing.

"They are so adorable, totally urban sheik." She said as she checked herself in her compact mirror.

Clearly Blake had given these girls a script to study last night, but I didn't mind. I knew they all liked me, Blake was just making sure everyone was irritatingly nice to me. I still couldn't stop thinking about how nervous I was arriving at school. At least I was with Blake and her posse. I mean, this was the best possible way to arrive at your first day of school.

Walking into Mountview high was like walking into an episode of the Twilight Zone. Everyone was staring at me. Blake was loving the attention of course, but she was already used to this by now.

"S, the office is right there, you can go in and they will give you your schedule. The girls and I will meet you in the cafeteria at lunch time. If you have any problems finding your way around text me." She said as she smacked my butt.

"Ya, ya Blake I'll be fine. See you later."

I walked up to the front desk but no one was there so I rang the bell on the desk that had a note on it that said 'ring for assistance'

"Hold your horses" I heard someone say from underneath the desk.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." I said after jumping from being so surprised.

"Ok" she said sounding a little flabbergasted as she plunked down into her chair " How can I help you dear?"

"Oh, my name is Summer Philips and it's my first day, I was told to come here to get my schedule."

"No problem sugar, I'll pull it up."

As I stood and waited I looked around the office. There were pictures of all the sports teams and drama pictures and --- oh god --- there he was, on the wall under the Senior Boys basketball team.

"Here you are love." She passed me a piece of paper.

"Uhmmm, uhh thanks." I mumbled unable to look away from the picture.

I finally snapped out of it to look at my class list just quickly enough to look at my first class of the morning. Gym.

"Um, I think there must be a mistake here. I didn't request to be in gym class." I said very fast.

"Unfortunately sugar, gym class is mandatory here."

Crap. In Arizona you didn't have to take any class you didn't want. I cannot believe I have to take gym. Not only was I clumsy, but I was definitely extremely uncoordinated. To make matters worse – did my crush go to this school? Blake never mentioned that extremely important detail.

As I walked through the halls cursing my mother for making me move back here, I noticed that every single person was staring at me. I thought that only happened when I was with Blair? Oh well. Just look down and don't make eye contact with anyone.

Locker 159. I put my layers I had on inside and closed the door. Hopefully I would be able to get out of gym since I didn't come prepared.

"Alright ladies, everyone get dressed please." The gym teacher yelled as I walked in the class."

"Hello, my name is Summer Philips and I'm new here. I wasn't aware that I would have gym class this morning, so I guess I'll have to sit out." I said nervously.

"No problem, Summer – is it. We have uniforms for gym class" of course they did "you can find those inside the ladies locker room".

"Summer!" I heard from behind me, so I turned around.

"Zoe! Thank god." I said as she gave me a huge hug.

"Come in here and we'll get you some gym clothes." She said as she linked her arm in mine.

"Do you have to wear these clothes?"

"Ya, sortof. I took mine home and made them more acceptable." She said with a wink.

She took me inside and rummaged through the hamper of clean uniforms. She pulled out a tank top that said 'Chargers' on it and little shorts.

"Zoe, I can't wear that." I chuckled.

"Trust me S, it's either this or sweatpants, and you wouldn't want to be caught dead in sweatpants."

I wouldn't? I thought to myself. After doing lunges trying to get myself into these ridiculously small shorts I walked out of the dressing room to see that everyone looked exactly the same (phew!) except for Zoe. Zoe had made her tank top into a tube top and her shorts into a skirt. She looked amazing, but how was she going to play sports in that?

I found out why she could dress like that. She spent most of the class talking to the senior boys who were waiting for their soccer practice to start. I admired the girls who didn't fall all over their words, and could flirt without looking totally ridiculous.

"Philips" I heard Mrs. Strasser, the P.E. teacher yell my name.

"Here is the key to the basketball closet in the equipment room, please go fill the basket with basketballs for our next drill."

Why do I get stuck with all the crappy jobs. The key was jammed in the basketball closet and I couldn't unlock the stupid thing. I was in there for about 5 minutes just fiddling with the lock.

"Are you alright?"

That voice.

As I turned around, the closet door flung open and all the basketballs came crashing down all over me.

"I hope you have some good health insurance." He said with a little half smirk.

Oh god oh god.

"It seems as though every time your around I completely embarrass myself." I said sheepishly.

"Do I make you nervous?"

YES

"No, where would you get that idea?" I said trying to play it cool. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was walking by to the guys change room and I saw you in here. I know it's your first day so I thought id see how you were holding up."

I was totally taken aback just by looking at him. I could start drooling and not notice.

"Uhmm.. fi—fine." I stuttered. " It's going fine. So, you play the guitar hey?"

WHY did I ask him that??? I'm such a mumbling idiot.

"How did you know that?" He looked at me really confused.

"I uhmm I heard you through my bedroom window.. you kept me awake." I lied.

"I thought I heard a noise coming from your place." He smiled as he looked behind him. "Listen, I got to take off.. but umm take this." He said while passing me a helmet. "It might help."

As he walked away, I stood there unable to say anything back. I wasn't sure if it was because I was offended or because I was still drunk from looking at him.

"Philips.. what happened here?????" Mrs. Strasser yelled as she walked into the room.

"I uhmm .. I uhh.. the basketballs fell." I was still staring at him walk away.

"I can see that!! Take care of this mess."

By the time P.E. was over I finally was over my Rhys hangover. Zoe was talking to me about things I really didn't care about, like what Lindsay Lohan did on the weekend.

"Do you guys really care about that stuff?? She's just like everyone else. And to be quite honest, from listening to you guys, she's kind of a train wreck." I blurted out.

"Ya but Summer – she's famous!! It doesn't matter what she does.. Everyone loves her. That's why we love her." She said as she flipped her long black, shiny hair.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was ready to go home and sleep. I felt like I was the President.. or err.. Prime Minister. I had to meet about 1500 people and act like I enjoyed it. Blake was like a ring master. I don't think I could handle being 'on' all the time like she is. She has to act like everything is perfect all the time. But then again, she was perfect.

"So Summer, This weekend there is a slamming party at this guy Oliver or something's house. All the seniors are invited and Bannister invited us! So we're going." She said looking extremely please with herself.

"Blake, I don't know. Every time we go to one of these party's, I end up mumbling and making a fool of myself. I'm not a little social butterfly like you, I'm more low key.. watch a movie at my house kind of gi--"

" S, we're going. No questions." She interrupted and began talking to Rylan about her shoes or something.

I rolled my eyes and began looking around. I've met all these people.. but I can't remember who they are. Every table seemed to have a "theme" like all the athletes were all at a table, all the cool girls were at a table, which I guess was my table. And – there he was – my eyes were stuck for a second as he walked by. It was like one of those movies when a hot guy walks by and everything slows down. He was so --

"SUMMER!!!!!! Are you listening!!! I called your name like 5 times." Blake screamed at me.

"God.. where are you???" She looked at the other girls. "I was talking about this weekend.. and how we should hook you up with Finn. He's super super hot."

"Thanks Blake, but I'm really not in the market for a boyfriend." I said as I took a bite of my apple.

"Come on S, everyone is in the market for a boyfriend. The only reason I don't have a boyfriend is because high school boys are unacceptable for me." She smiled.

"Whatever you say Blake" I rolled my eyes. "I've got to get to class."

"See you after school at my car. And maybe loose the 'tude? Love you." She said as she blew me a kiss. I loved that we could love each other enough not to take everything we say to each other so seriously.

"Thanks for the ride." I said to Blake as I got out of the car at home.

"See you tomorrow at 8:15 sharp." She winked at me.

"How was your day kid?" My dad said sipping on coffee as I locked the door behind me.

"Ok"

"Make any friends?" he asked.

"I guess?'

"Were people nice?"

"Not really?" I said back.

"Seems like a regular day at high school." He said chuckling.

"I thought we could have Mexican night tonight before I head to the station. I've got graveyard tonight. Bill's wife went into labour and I said I would take it, Hell, I haven't worked a graveyard shift since I was a trainee."

"Ya, sure dad that sounds fun." I smiled "I just need to get myself cleaned up a bit."

"No problemo, were having burrritttoooss" He said trying to imitate a Spanish accent.

"Haha.. ok dad." I said laughing as I went up the stairs. What a dork he was. I loved that he was though. I knew where I got it from.

I threw my bag and my jacket, scarf and mitts on the bed and noticed there was a piece of paper on my bed. Weird. I opened it up.

'Thought you might want to check me out without having to hide behind anything. – Rhys'.

On the back was a flyer for a show

'Rhys Hayes

OPEN MIKE NIGHT

Rising Star Café

Saturday September 26th at 9:00pm'

How did he get in here? I looked up to see my window was wide open. I ran up to the open window sill and looked down. He must have climbed up the tree to get in here. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears, and my smile was so big it was hurting my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sun blaring in my eyes.

"ughhh."

I rolled over and put the pillow over my head only to realize that it was 8:00.

"crap.."

I ran down the stairs to see my dad standing there dropping pancakes on a plate.

"You're up!"

"Uhm, ya.. I'm late for school." I mumbled while scrounging for my keys through my bad.

"Blake isn't here yet, take a load off. Here, have some." He slid the pancakes across the table.

"Uhmm.. ok."

"So tonight I know I said we would bbq, but I umm have umm….a sort of.."

"Dad. What is it?" I said while shoving pancakes in my mouth.

"I sort of have a date."

"You have a what?" I choked on my pancakes

The last time my dad went on a date..well I don't think he ever went on a date, ever. Well, since my mom anyway. I looked outside to see Blake pull up.

"Um.. ok. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure.. umm. Sure." He stumbled over his words.

As I walked towards Blake's car I was still in shock. All this time I thought my dad was lonely and never had gotten over my mother, when in fact, he's apparently a bachelor!

"Morning S!"

"Hey Bl—where's your posse?" I wondered.

"I just felt like we haven't been able to talk lately." She said as she put her fingers through my hair. " I told the other girls to find their own way to school."

"That's nice. So um—my dad just told me he's going on a date tonight. Can you believe it?"

"Wow! Mr. P, a ladies man! I can see that."

"Oh god, don't make me throw up! I always though my dad was ok with just being alone you know?"

"Do you care if I go out with Bannister? He asked me out and I kind of want to say yes."

"Whoa.. topic change. Umm.. I thought you hated him?"

"No silly, that was just a little game that you have to play to get the guy you like. I can teach you some time."

"Umm.. no thanks. So he asked you out?"

"Well, technically. He told Oliver to tell Rylan who told me that he thinks that I'm the prettiest girl in school and that he wants to take me to the Winter Dance."

"Ok.. so he hasn't aske—"

"S.. what's with the third degree!? Do you still like him?" she interrupted

"God no. I just don't understand what you see in him."

"So you cool?" she said smiling.

"Ya, ya let's just get to school." I said as I realized we were still in my driveway.

"Ahh!!!!! You're fabulous!"

My second day at Mountview was give or take just as painful as the first. Gym was hilarious. My team actually made me sit on the bench because the ball just kept repeatedly hitting me in the face.

By the time lunch rolled around I was thankful to just be able to sit at the lunch table with Blake and the girls. I was tired of trying to make friends with people. I walked to my locker and grabbed my lunch.. or whatever I managed to shove in my bag this morning. I started rummaging through trying to find my cell phone, but I couldn't. I got down on my knees and starting to unpack everything out of my bag.

"I always thought yours were bigger" I heard from above me.

I looked up to see the illusive Mike Bannister holding up my bra that I forgot to take out of my bag yesterday.

"Sorry to disappoint you" I said as I snatched the bra out of his hands "You always manage to be so charming don't you?" I snapped at him while getting off the ground.

"I see Blake has rubbed off on you, I like you better the other way." He sneered.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to get out of this conversation, so why don't you just leave." I turned to face my locker.

"I wanted to ask you if you would go to the Winter Dance with me?"

What?? I thought Blake was going with him. Is this a joke? Are all the basketball guys behind us? Oh god. Do you think he can tell that I'm sweating?

"Funny. You never seize to amaze me Mike." I laughed nervously.

"I'm serious." He grabbed my arm. I looked down at his arm and he pulled me towards him. "I would love to take you."

"You know in some places, they find it poor form to ask two girls to the same dance." I pulled my arm away. "Especially if they are best friends."

"What are you talk—oh Blake? She asked me and I said I would think about it."

Oh sweet lord. This is an extremely awkward situation. Of course I'm going to say no.. but then I'll have to tell Blake that he's a creep.. and she is going to be devesta—

"I actually already asked Summer to the dance, sorry bud."

Rhys.

"Hayes? I thought you were dead. Why would she want to go with you? You're a nobody." He flipped his collar up.

Before I knew it Rhys had put his arm around me and we were walking away. He leaned in and whispered in my ear;

"I heard nobody's were making a comeback."

I was pretty much screaming inside. I had butterflies in my stomach like never before and was trying to hide my smile by putting my hair in front of my face.

"So uhmm.. you really aren't the Winter Dance kind of guy to me." I said trembling as his arm was still around me and we were walking somewhere but I couldn't be bothered to pay attention.

"I'm not."

"Oh"

"But, neither are you." He said with a half smile.

"Wha.. what makes you say that?"

"Your accident prone, I can't imagine you're much of a dancer."

"I guess the jig is up then." I nervously stammered back

"I thought I could take you somewhere else on Thursday night."

"Oh..Oh okay. What did you have in mind." I stammered. I wonder if he could hear my heart pounding.

"Here -- come through here."

I managed to look up to realize that we were in some part of the school I've never seen before. It was dark but I could see that there was art work, pictures and instruments around the room. I guess this was the Fine arts wing.

"I thought we could just chill out?"

"Uhmm ya.. ya. That sounds cool, I guess."

Suddenly I realized I was against a wall. For some reason it seemed like we shouldn't have been down here. The lights were still off in the room and I couldn't really see what was going on.

"So – are you upset that I interrupted your conversation with Bannister?" He said

"Are you kidding? I owe you big time for getting me out of there before I punched him in the face." I smiled, still trying to figure out where he was in the room.

"I could think of a couple of ways you could make it up to me." He said and he suddenly was 2 inches away from my face. I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and took in his intoxicating smell. Then suddenly I heard something click and I opened my eyes to see the lights were on, but the light switch was across the room. He was staring at me and had a crooked little smile on his face. I tried to speak

"How did you—"

The bell interrupted.

"I umm.. I uh I should go find Blake."

He laughed "Ya.. that's umm a good idea."

"I" I stopped and started to walk away. I turned back and then turned around. Idiot! I'm a stammering moron. I walked up the stairs and felt people pushing me from side to side.. but it didn't matter. I felt like a was on a cloud. Nothing mattered at this moment.

"S!!!!!!!!" Blake screeched from down the hall. But my eyes were stuck and all I could here was her yelling my name but I couldn't get out of my haze. I finally shook my head to get my eyes unstuck and looked up to see what the commotion was about.

Oh. My. God.

Blake was running down the hall holding hands with Bannister. I suddenly remembered about 15 minutes ago when Bannister was trying to hit on me and now apparently he's in a holding hands relationship with my best friend.

"Hey S!!" She said was an illuminated smile. " Michael asked me out to go STEADY! Isn't that so so sweet!" She said looking at him. She's calling him Michael?

He was staring at me with this look on his face like I was the most disgusting creature on the earth. I couldn't believe this.

"Blake, can I talk to you for a second?" I said trying to ignore the sneer I was getting from 'Michael'.

"Blake, let's get out of here. I'll take you out for lunch." Mike said putting his arm around her.

"Ok babe. Just give me a sec" She said as she grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom.

She went right to the mirror and began reapplying her lip gloss.

"B, are you sure this is a good idea. Mike doesn't seem like a nice guy. I mean, he came up to me at my locker and ask—"

"Summer, please don't ruin this with all your questions." She looked at me with the most sincere look I've ever seen Blake give me.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, you're my best friend and I just don't get a good vibe from him." I said looking at her directly in the eyes.

"I know you care, Summer, but please just let me be happy."

"Ok" I said after a long hard pause.

Watching them walk away hand in hand was like a pierce in my heart. Mike was totally going to break her heart. I know I don't have to most experience with guys, but Mike was very typical.

The rest of the day consisted of me staring at nothing thinking about Blake. I decided to walk home because having to drive home with Mike in the car would put me over the edge. I walked home thinking about my day. Thinking about Blake, Mike and mostly of Rhys. I'm pretty sure we almost kissed today.

I got home early today, before my dad anyways. I checked my email. My mom had left me a message asking me about school so I wrote her a nice long message. I started to tell her about Rhys, but I didn't want her to get all riled up all the way in Egypt, so I deleted that part. I missed her so much. I wrote a couple of friends.. well my only friends in Pheonix. They all were begging me to come back home, but it wasn't home. Right now, Victoria was my home. I heard my phone buzzing.

"Where are you? I was waiting for you in the parking lot? – B"

"I walked home. Just had to clear my head. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Xo"

"Are you sure? I can pick you up after I pick Michael up."

"No, no that's ok. Thanks though."

"Summer?"

"Ya dad. Up here"

"Hey kid. How was your day?"

"It was – interesting."

"So.. umm about tonight?"

"So who is this lady your going out with?"

"Umm her name is Lily and she lives down the street. She's really nice. I'm sure you would really like her."

"How long has this been going on?"

"umm give or take.. a few months."

"A FEW MONTHS?? Dad, why didn't you say anything?" I said getting up off the bed.

"I didn't want to tell you after not seeing you for so long. I wanted to tell you at the right time."

"Dad, I want you to be happy, you don't have to hide things from me." I sighed "it actually makes me feel worse that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry kid." He said giving me a big hug.

"So when do I get to meet this mystery woman?" I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"In about 15 minutes." He said as he looked up at my clock.

"Well, I can't wait." I smiled.

"Thank you for being such a good daughter."

Before I knew it the door bell rang. I heard some very low talking downstairs and then –

"Summer?"

"Coming."

I walked down the stairs and saw her. She had beautiful red hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a grey wrap sweater with a black scarf and leather gloves. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hello, I'm Lily. It's such a pleasure to meet you." She walked over and gave me a big hug.

"Oh.. Hi. I'm Summer, but I guess you already knew that."

"Your father was right, you are stunning." She said with her perfect smile.

"I didn't realize my dad was a bragger." I said looking at my dad.

" Oh yes, he talks about you all the time." She said grabbing my dad's hand.

I looked at my dad and smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, I guess we should get going hey Lil?" he said grabbing his coat.

"I look forward to getting to know you better." She said.

I walked with them to the front porch and waved as they drove away. Wow. My dad. In love.

"First Date?"

I looked but I couldn't see anyone. Then he appeared out of nowhere on my front steps. My heart immediately started racing.

"I guess you could call it that." I said as I took the pony tail out of my hair.

"I like it up." He said back.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Can you?" I managed to get out. What a stupid response.

"I thought we could play some scrabble or something?" He smiled as he walked closer to me.

"Scrabble hey?" I said as I looked at his hair that was wet from the rain and his eyes that were so green. And his lips.. his lips.

"I don't know, I was just thinking of a reason for you to invite me in since your dad is out for the night." He was about 2 inches away from my face again. I started to get nervous. I backed up and opened the door.

"How did you know he was gone for the night? Spying are we?" He just stood there smiling. "Well then, come in." I stammered.

He just smiled at me as he passed me to get inside. Wholy crap. What do I do? There is a boy in my house who is super hot and my dad isn't home. Do I look ok? Oh god I probably have food in my teeth or there is probably dirty laundry somewhere. I'm starting to sweat.

"Your house is exactly what I imagined it to be." He said looking at a photograph that was taken of me when I was 12. I had braces.

"Oh" I said as I walked in front of him and put the picture face down on the counter. "So um.. did you want something to drink?"

"No thanks." He said as he walked around looking at all the embarrassing photos of me throughout all my awkward ages.

"Those pictures are really embarrassing." I said as I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter with redness.

"Don't be embarrassed, besides, I've got some pretty bad shots myself." I could hear him chuckling.

Great. He thinks I'm a major dork. I can't even believe that I thought this gorgeous human being would actually like me..

"Here." He said looking at me while passing along a CD case across the counter. " I umm.. thought of you when I heard this." He said slowly looking down. "You should listen to it."

"Oh, thanks. What is it?" I wondered

"Just listen to it." He said looking at me as he put up his hands on the counter. "Your not like the other girls. Your different."

"You mean uncoordinated, messy and clumsy?" I chuckled nervously.

"No, I mean your just different. Your so…. Real." His eyes were piercing right through me and I had to look down.

"I hope that's a good thing." I said looking at my feet now.

All of a sudden he was right beside me. I wonder how he moved so fast. I felt his finger on my chin pushing it up towards him.

"I think about you all the time… I just.. " he moved closer " I just.."

And then he slowly moved closer and closer until his lips touched mine. It seemed like the whole world just stopped for two seconds, and I closed my eyes. He put his hand on the back of my head and moved closer. I could feel his chest against mine and his lips were so soft and so perfect. My whole body was in shock. I just melted in his arms.

BRRRRRRNNNNNGGGGG. My phone rang. I shuttered with shock. My stupid phone.

"Leave it.." he said in this deep serious voice.

He just looked at me. He stared at my lips and then back up to my eyes, and then back to my lips.

"You're so beautiful." He smirked and moved in for another kiss.

DING DONG. The door bell rang. Are you kidding? This was in the most important moment of my life. Who could be ruining this?

"I'm so sorry, I ha – have." I forgot what I was saying looking into his eyes. I looked at him apologetically as I walked to the door.

"Should I go out the back door?"

"No, No.. that's ok." I laughed.

I opened the door and my aunt Karen flew in before I could say anything. She was sobbing

"That asshole dumped me! I can't believe I fell for his lies. Summer, you don't understand, I gave him EVERYTHING!" she said practically screaming.

"OH.. hello. I didn't know you had a friend over." She said wiping her tears staring at Rhys.

"It's ok auntie K. This is my friend Rhys. Rhys, my auntie Karen." I said awkwardly.

"Hello Rhys." She smiled " he's very handsome" she whispered to me, however, it was loud enough for him to hear. I could here him in the background smiling.

"I'll umm.. get going."

"NO! it's ok. Stay."

"No it's cool. You know where I live if you want to finish that scrabble game." He smirked as he opened the front door.

"Just a sec, Karen." I said as I took off after him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I said hoping he would turn around. He was halfway down the stairs at this point.

"I don't think wanting to stay is the problem." He turned around. "Make sure you listen to that CD, kay?"

I was trying to think of something else to stay to persuade him to stay but I was still in shock from the last 3 minutes. I looked down on the CD that said 'To Arizona' and when I looked up to say goodbye he was gone. I stood outside for a minute just thinking about our kiss. That kiss. I got shivers up my spine just thinking about it.

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"What's with the smile? Karen demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I said realizing that I had an enormous smile on my face. I shook my head and put a serious face on.

"What happened with Vince? I thought this was it for you?" I said rubbing her back.

"He used me for my money to get him ahead in his career. Now that he's a star he doesn't care about me anymore." She sobbed.

"Well, auntie K, I really wouldn't label him as a 'star'. But um—"

"Oh Summer… what am I going to do with out him?" She fell into my arms almost knocking me over.

"It's ok Karen. You are such a catch. Besides you can do way better."

"You're such a sweetheart. You're always so understanding. I just don't understand why I always end up with such heartbreakers." She looked at me like I should know the answer.

"Where's your dad?" She looked around.

"He's umm.. on a date, actually."

"Oh Lily. She's lovely. Did you get to meet her?" She grabbed a glass and was filling it with water.

Obviously everyone in the world knew about my dads new girlfriend except for me.

"Ya, I did. She seems ok." I took off my shoes. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm going to stay in the spare bedroom tonight, if that's ok?"

"Of course, Karen. Make yourself at home. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I started walking up the stairs.

"Is this yours?" I heard her say. I looked back and she was holding the CD case.

"Oh ya, sorry. It's from Blake. Some new Britney Spears song or something."

I grabbed it and ran up the stairs. I quickly changed into my pyjamas, grabbed my Discman and got into bed. I opened up the case.

And put the CD in the player:

_I've been roaming around  
always looking down at all i see  
painted faces fill the places i can't reach_

you know that i could use somebody  
you know that i could use somebody  
someone like you

off in the night,  
while you live it up, i'm off to sleep  
waging war to shake the poet and the beat

i hope it's gonna make you notice  
i hope it's gonna make you notice  
someone like me

My eyes started to well up. Not from emotions, but from happiness. Not only was this song so beautiful, but the fact that he was thinking about me when he listens to it just makes my stomach fill up with crazy butterflies. I think I probably listened to the song 10 times before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My alarm went off and it almost gave me a heart attack. I woke up with my earphones still in and my CD player was on top of my chest. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up. I pulled the cover over my head just to get a couple minutes to myself to think about last night. I screamed out loud from just thinking about it.

"You ok love?" Karen said from downstairs.

"Ya. Just a spider." I quickly spat out.

I finally pulled myself out of bed and got into the shower. I had to close my eyes just thinking about the kiss. Every time I got a flashback it just made me shiver. Was it real? Did it really happen? I quickly got dressed trying to not so obviously look into the neighbours house to see if I could catch a glimpse of my hot neighbour. So I stopped and ran downstairs to see that Karen was making waffles.

"Heya sweets." She smiled

"Where's dad."

"Umm… I'm not --." She looked away suspiciously.

"He didn't come home last night did he??"

"I don't think so honey." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ew. That's disgusting." I said while grabbing the plate she was passing me across the table.

"Now don't be so judgemental, Summer. Your father is a lovely man and deserves to have someone just like the rest of us." She began to cry. Looking at Karen she was wearing this cute little wool wrap sweater and jeans. So this is what auntie Karen actually dressed like. She was so beautiful when you looked at her. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She had such a kind face.

"Auntie K.." I said as I walked over to rub her back.

"Oh look a me, a blubbering mess." She said as she feverishly wiped her tears and put on a fake smile.

"Are you all ready for school? I'll drop you off."

"No it's ok --." I grabbed my backpack.

"I insist." She said as she grabbed her jacket.

We walked out to the driveway and I was looking around for Karen's explorer but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Over her lovey." She waved me over.

Karen had bought herself a brand new range rover. I know Karen was successful, but I thought only celebrities and lawyers drove these.

"Wow, Karen, nice car."

"Oh thanks. I guess when your lonely it feels good to shop." She said sadly.

The drive to school was pretty quick. As soon as we pulled up, my heart started pounding. What was I going to say to Rhys? What about Blake? Oh god.

"I have to work later, so I can't pick you up honey."

"That's ok. Thanks for the ride. I can find my own way home." I smiled back.

I walked through the hallways and people weren't looking as much which made me feel better. I guess they were over me being the 'new girl'. I got to my locker and there was a piece of paper shoved into the grate. My heart started to pound..

"Meet me for lunch – love you – B."

Blake. I wonder if she was over her new love yet. I would be.

The first half of school was pretty boring. I was hoping to see him. But he was nowhere to be seen. I started to be insecure and wonder if he wasn't as excited about last night as I was.

I walked towards the cafeteria and Blake was sitting at the table with Zoe and Rylan as per usual.. but no Bannister.

"Hey Summer!" the two girls said at the same time.

"Hi" I said as I sat down. I took a bite of my apple. That was all I brought to eat, oh well.

"The girls and I were just discussing what we were all wearing to the dance tonight." Blake said as she patted the seat right next to hers. "Come over here." She said smiling.

I walked towards the seat and sat down. I saw Mike walking towards us from afar. He came up to Blake as she was talking and kissed her cheek. As he was kissing her check he was looking directly at me. Sick.

"Hey baby" Blake said smiling. He sat on the other side of her. I immediately looked down and continued to eat my apple. I could feel him staring at me. I couldn't decide if it was a bad thing that I couldn't bear to tell Blake that her boyfriend was a major sleaze. I just kept telling myself that what I was seeing was my imagination and I was making it up in my head. It justified being a bad friend.

"I'm heading out with the team for some lunch and we are probably skipping last quarter. Wanna hook up later?"

"Absolutely, I'll call you later." She leaned over and kissed him. She looked so happy.

"Ladies." He said as he got up. I knew he was looking at me, but I wasn't about to look up.

"Ugghhh. Look who brought the trash in." Blake snarled. Zoe and Rylan both imitated her snickering.

I looked up for this. It was Angie walking with some other girls, probably the Mandy girls.

"I didn't realize you were taking charity cases for friends, B" she snarled at Blake while looking at me. Charity case? Wow. I didn't think I was that bad.

"I see you've been prowling the grade 8 hallways again for your little posse. So adorable." She snapped back. I loved Blake, she always had the good comebacks.

All three girls all stood up at the same time. Angie walked away flipping her hair behind her.

"That was so sassy, B." Zoe laughed as they all sat down again.

"You just need to know how to deal with these girls." She sat back in her chair.

"So about the dance ---" She started talking about the dance, and by now I'd learnt how to shut out conversations that didn't interest me. It gave me time to daydream about, other things. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I would secretly look around while walking in between classes. But, he wasn't around. Before I knew it the bell was ringing at the end of the day and I was walking for the back door. Blake offered to drive me home, but I preferred to walk. It gave me some time to think.

I walked out the backdoor looking for my iPod in my backpack. I put my backpack on the ground and started rifling through it. Finally I felt it and grabbed it. I got up and started putting an earphone in my ear.

There he was. Leaning up against his truck. Smiling. I couldn't help but get all nervous and awkward.

"There you are." He pushed off his truck and started walking towards me.

"He – hey." I said fixing my hair.

"Let me take that." He grabbed my backpack from my hands and put his hand on my back. "I thought I could give you a ride home?"

"Uhmm.. ya.. that would be great." I smiled as I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"You look nice." He smirked that half smirk that just made me melt. He opened the truck door for me.

"Uhmm, Thanks" I laughed.

He shut the door and I looked around quickly before he got back in. There were two guitar cases in the back seat, about 5 different note books that all looked full and a huge CD case at my feet. He opened the door and got in.

"I like your truck.. it's nice."

"Oh ya.. thanks.. it was given to me. From my parents." He put a CD in.

I didn't know what to say. Should I ask him about his parents? No I shouldn't. That would be bad.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I was up writing a song." He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"A new song? I bet its amazing. You have an amazing voice." I looked down.

"ya? Thanks." He put one had on the wheel and moved closer to me. " I thought about you last night. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head.".

"Oh really? " I said as if I didn't expect it. "Ya. You umm.. you were in my head a lot too." I smiled but not even close to looking at him.

It was silent. I could feel him staring at me. I couldn't get the courage to look back at him.

"I really hope you'll make it out to my show. I would really love for you to hear this song."

"I'll be there. I promise." I finally looked up at him. We were at a stop light and he was looking right at me. His eyes were so green and he looked so amazing. Swoon.

"Good." He smirked and looked back at the road. "So I take it you won't be going to the dance tonight?"

"God no." I chuckled.

"Well then, I'll see you later." I looked out and we were already outside of my house. My dad was in the driveway putting some things away in the garage.

"Later?" I said opening the door and stepping out.

"Summer." My dad said.

I looked back into the truck and he winked at me. He didn't have to say more. I shut the door smiling. I didn't want to turn around to look at my dad until the enormous smile was off my face.

"Summer?" He put his hand on my back.

"Glad to see you made it home, Dad." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that kid. Are you upset with me?" He put his arm around me. " By the way, was that the Rhys boy from next door?"

"No I'm not upset, and yes, that was him, why?" I looked up at my dad.

"He's a nice boy. Terrible what happened to his folks. Your friends with him?."

"Uhmm.. Ya, you could say that." I said as we both walked up the stairs. " So, uhm, did you have a nice time last night? Karen came over."

" Ya, she called me. Yes, we had a great time. I need to know if sleeping out is going to bother you cause if it is, let me know and I'll stop."

I felt like I was in the twilight zone. My dad was asking ME if it was ok for him to sleep out.

"Dad, you can do what you want." I said hanging up my jacket.

"I know kid, I just don't want to ruin our relationship." He looked at me really seriously.

"Dad, you're not going to ruin anything. If you're happy I'm happy. What's for dinner?"

"I'd like for you and Lily to get to know each other better. Maybe we can all have dinner this week. You can invite your new friend."

"Dad, dinner's fine. But I don't think it would be a good idea to invite Rhys just yet. I mean I just met him."

My dad just laughed at me. I know this is something typical I would do. Keep my dad out of it. I wanted to include my dad, but I didn't even know what was going on.

The rest of the night went by and I was waiting for a knock at the door or something from my mysterious boy. It was 9:00 and I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to show up. 9:30 rolled around so I decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I guess something came up. I got into my pyjamas and was about to go wash my face when I heard something. I waited. Again, something was at my window. I went to the window and it was him, waiting beneath my window. I opened the window and he was smiling.

"Bundle up." He said.

I quickly got changed and put some boots on and gloves. It was freezing cold outside. I ran back over to the window and he smiled at me.

"How do I get down??" I said wondering how the hell I was getting down from my window.

"Just turn around and put your feet on the grate and then climb in the tree, I'll come get you."

"Alr – alright." I smiled as I adjusted myself to prepare to get down. "So is this how you got into my room? You know they say that's breaking and entering." I chuckled.

As I laughed I slipped and went flying through the tree. I closed my eyes with fear and next thing I knew my feet were on the ground safely.

"Are you ok?" He said

"How did you catch me like that?" I said exasperated. "You were all the way down here… and I was all the way up there!".

"Oh uh, you slid right into my arms!" He smiled.

As I pulled tree bark and leaves out of my hair the 30 seconds that had just passed confused me beyond belief. It felt as though he flew up into the air and caught me.. but that's crazy!

"Are you ready?"

"Umm, ya I guess so" I said still baffled by the event that had just happened.

He began to lead me to the gate at the back of our house. Behind the gate was a creepy forest that I would never go into by myself because it was where people went missing, but I felt safe with him, so I just let him lead.

"In here?" I said after he closed the gate behind us.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He clenched my hand tighter.

I just smiled. I wasn't about to say no to him. I still felt like this was all a dream.

"So, how did yo—" I was interrupted.

"It's just a little further." He smiled.

He began to lead me deep into the woods, and I'll admit that I started to get nervous. It was totally black. If it wasn't for the moonlight I wouldn't be able to see anything. We kept walking for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, I saw a light further ahead. As we got closer I took a better look. All it looked like an old rusty truck, but with a closer look I realized he was here already. He had come ahead of time and set this all up. There were blankets on top of a mattress in the back on the truck with a couple of lanterns all around the truck. There was a guitar and a CD player on a little table beside the truck.

"Wow." I smiled as I looked at him.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the truck. I got in and got under the blankets and he got in after me.

"I used to come here as a kid. The parting of the forest gives the best view of the sky. I used to think about what it would be like to be a star. I know it sounds cheesy but it was a way to escape. I've been coming out here more often."

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Lie back."

I lied back and the view was absolutely breathtaking. Every star was shining so brightly. I looked over at him and he had moved closer to me and was leaning on his left elbow on his side facing me.

"This is so amazing." I smiled

"Ya…. It is." He was still looking at me, but I couldn't tell if he was talking about the sky or me.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. I could hear the radio in the background, and I heard one of my most favourite songs playing.

"I love this song." I said looking right at him.

"One of my favourites." He smirked back. He got up off the truck and put his hand out.

"Well?" He stood there waiting for me.

"I uhmm.. I'm not a good dancer, hence boycotting the dance."

"This isn't the dance, and I promise I won't make fun." He gestured his hand again for me to grab it. " Are you just going to leave me hanging?"

"No.. uhmm .. alright I guess." I got up and hopped off the truck.

He grabbed me by the waist and grabbed my left hand.

"It's ok, I don't bite." He whispered in my ear.

Before I knew it we were dancing under the stars like something out of a movie. He kept moving closer to me until he couldn't possibly move any closer. My head was spinning in a million miles a minute. His hand fit perfectly into mine, and I began to wonder if my hand was sweating or not. I shook my head to remind myself to enjoy the moment and not to fill my mind with insecurities.

"You cold?" He rubbed my back.

"No, I'm, I'm fine. Thanks." I managed to mumble out.

"Can I ask you something?" I stuttered.

"Of course." He leaned back to look at me.

"Why me?"

He stopped dancing and pulled back and stared at me intensely before showing me that smirk that made me melt.

"How much time do you have?"

He slowly moved closer to me, and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. He placed slow, soft, warm kisses on my forehead and chin, and then finally rested against my lips. He pulled back a few inches, enough so I could look into his eyes. I stared at them in desire. And his lips… his lips.. They were so plump, so warm, and so full. He went back to my lips and kissed me so intensely that my knees went weak, I swear he was holding me up. The kisses became more passionate and my excitement became almost too overwhelming. He stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away. I think my eyes were still closed.

"Wh – why? What's wrong" I said almost in a panic.

"It's too much, right?" He looked right into my eyes. He almost looked like he was sorry and that he felt bad. How could he feel like that it was a bad thing to kiss me. This is all I had been thinking about since the day we met.

"No .. no .. It's fine. I really like it."

What a lame thing to say.

"The point of bringing you out here was to get to know you better, and I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You're just so amazing. I shouldn't be doing this.. trust me I'm a bad guy.. this isn't right." He rubbed my check with his thumb and I closed my eyes. Any time he touched me it was like the whole world just stopped. I couldn't think about anything else at that moment.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed his hand. "How could anything about you be bad?"

"Come here". He had moved back to the truck and he was motioning me to hop back up. He was smiling. I had to admit, he was quite the gentleman. Always thinking about my feelings. Although the last thing I wanted was for him to stop kissing me, I can appreciate his reason.

I walked over and gave him my hand. I couldn't help but smile. Usually I would hide my smile, but I couldn't help myself. He helped me up on the back of the truck and he followed.

We both got under the blankets and starred into the sky. He shifted closer to me and wedged his arm under my neck. My heart was pounding so hard.

He began asking me questions about my life, my mom, my favourite colour, family pets, anything you could possibly want to know about someone he asked. He kept rubbing my back with his hand, which made it difficult to pay attention to answering the questions. So, I decided to start asking him questions.

"So, what's your story" I leaned closer to him and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"Easy quick draw.. I wasn't done with you yet." He kissed my forehead.

"What more do you possibly have to ask me?" I chuckled.

There was a long pause and I felt his heart start to quicken. I wasn't sure if he couldn't think of anything to say, or if what he was about to say was going to be something big. He got up on his elbow and brushed the hair in my eyes out of the way.

"Will you be with me?"

"I am with you… aren't I?"

"No, I mean all the time." He laughed.

"Like you want to be my… uhmm.. my …boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"Well, that's such a cheesy name for it, but ya I guess." He smiled, but then got a serious look on his face. "There are things about me that you don't know about, and I'm hoping one day I can tell you about them, but for now, I just need you to be with me."

"OK…but –" he put his finger against my lips.

"Just say yes." He whispered.

He grabbed my face and slowly and softly kissed me. I started to shake. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or from the excitement. He slowly pulled back and nuzzled me back into neck. We sat there forever just talking about his music, about school, about Arizona, everything except for his parents. I figured he would bring it up when he felt the time was right. I wasn't going to bring it up. After an hour or two my eyes started to get heavier. I could feel myself getting tired, but I didn't want to close my eyes. I wanted this night to last forever. He snuggled even closer and we both fell into sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My eyes slowly started to open. I was extremely disoriented. Where was I? Was last night a dream? I looked around to see that he was still right beside me. My heart started to pound. Last night actually happened? I looked up and saw that the sun wasn't quite up yet, which meant it was really early.

"Morning" I heard his scratchy voice, he looked at his watch. "Oh crap, I gotta get you home."

"Don't worry, my dad is probably at the station already. He usually isn't home when I get up." I said as I tried to lift my self up. My back was killing me, but it was worth it.

"We should both get home anyways." He got up and picked up his guitar and radio.

"Do you need help with all of this?" I looked at all the blankets and lanterns.

"What makes you think we won't be using it again?" He smiled and began putting all the blankets inside the cab of the truck obviously to stay dry.

He grabbed my hand and we began walking back to my house. It was closer than I had thought while we were walking yesterday, but far enough away to feel like we were on an adventure. Eventually we got to the gate and he pulled me close an brushed my hair out of my face.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Coming to your show." I smiled

"You remembered!" He smirked. "So I'll see you tonight?"

He kissed me. After the kiss he walked into his yard and I stood there. I just needed a minute to absorb everything that had happened. As I started walking closer to my house I realized that my dad's truck was still in the driveway. I froze. Crap. What was I going to do? I had to think quickly. I started to climb the tree and slipped about 10 times. I thought I was going to break my neck. I finally climbed to the closest branch I could find to my bedroom window and secured my foot on the grate and went head first into my window. I made a huge thump and I knew my dad would have heard me. I quickly got up and closed the window and just as the window closed I heard a knock at the door.

"Summer?" He opened the door. Crap.

He was going to know I didn't sleep here last night. "Are you ok? I heard something --- oh you're up?" He said as he held onto the doorknob. "You're ready for school already? Wow. I didn't think you would be up so quickly"

"Yeah, I umm – am excited for school today." I said brushing the hair off my face.

"You are?" He chuckled.

"Um yeah." I patted my hair down only to realize that there was a branch in the back of my hair, so, I just left my hand on the back of my head. I probably looked like a freak.. but my dad already thought I was weird.

"Alright, well, breakfast will be ready in a few." He lingered looking at me with a strange look. He knew I was up to something. He looked kind of nervous or something.

After lingering for what seemed like an entire minute I heard him go down the stairs and I quickly shut the door. I managed to pull the branch out of my hair and threw it out the window. I went to lock the door but I decided not to. Just incase.

I sat down on the bed just to take a breather. I thought to myself how quickly things had happened with my mysterious neighbour. One minute I'm falling all over myself in a garbage can and the next I'm dancing with him under the stars. Was this for real? I looked at the clock and it was only 7:00. I decided to write my mom an email.

'_Mom,_

_How are you? I miss you like crazy. School is good. I've met some pretty cool people. Things sure have changed here. Hopefully you can call me soon so we can talk. _

_Don't worry, nothing is wrong. _

_I think I might like a boy ____._

_Love, Sum'_

If I knew my mom, she would write me back in exactly 15 minutes. She had that

mom-adar thing going on. She would be desperately trying to get a hold of me as soon as she read the email.

I thought about taking a shower, but I thought that my dad might get a little suspicious of me taking a shower after I had already changed. So, I just packed all my school stuff. I heard my phone ring, but couldn't find it. I finally wrestled through my comforter and quickly opened the phone.

"Hello"

"Are you purposely trying to ignore me? Or are you still upset about Michael?"

Blake.

"Come on Blake, would you really think I would be mad at you. I don't like him at all. I'm happy for you." I said as I was still trying to find my physics textbook.

"S, I know your lying, you said you didn't like him."

"I don't." I threw my bag on my bed and plunked down on to my computer chair.

"Why do you have to be so judgemental?" She said accusingly.

"B, I'm not being judgemental, I think he's a creep. You can do so much better. I love you, or else I wouldn't say these things to you."

"I know. . . I just… I really like him."

"I know you do, but I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Ok, ok.. I'll be there at 8:00, kay? No Michael, I promise."

"Sure." I smirked.

I hung up and stared at the phone.

How do you tell you best friend that the guy she is dating is a total douche bag? Even if I did use those words she would never listen to me. So frustrating.

I finished packing up all my stuff and headed down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Summer."

I looked up and dropped my bag. It was Lily. She had spent the night. Although I didn't have an issue with my dad sleeping out, it actually kind of bothered me that she had slept here. I guess maybe this is where I was brought up with my mom and my dad. It was my private sanctuary in some way.

"Crap, sorry." I said as I crouched down and scrambled my arms to catch all the items that had flown out of my bag. "Sorry, you kind of surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

I looked up at my dad and he looked down to the coffee that he was pouring.

"Do you have a way to get to school this morning?" She smiled with her perfect smile.

"Uhm.. no my friend Blake is coming to get me, thanks though."

"I love your tshirt, I used to be a big fan." I looked down at my Rolling Stones tshirt. "Oh, ya" I chuckled "They are pretty sweet."

I looked over at her and she very perfectly grabbed her coffee cup and smiled at me. It was hard not to like her. She was very nice, and you could tell she cared for my dad a lot.

"Alright, well, Blake should be here any minute, so uh… see ya." I turned away awkwardly.

"Summer!" my dad yelled "Wait". I got to the front porch and stopped. I heard him shut the door behind him. I took a big breath.

"You know dad, I know I'm still getting used to this, but your letting her sleep at our house now? I just met her, and I don't want her getting all step-mom on me."

"I know.. it was stupid of me to let her spend the night." He touched my back. " I wasn't thinking kid."

"I'm not mad, just a heads up would have been nice." I looked in the driveway to see that Blake was pulling up. "I gotta go dad. See you later."

He didn't say anything as I walked away. There was nothing to say. I shouldn't have been so upset, but I was.

"Hey B. Thanks for coming to get me." I smiled

"Why the long face, S?" She looked at me.

"It's nothing. How was your night?" I changed the subject.

"It was fantastic. Michael took me out for dinner. How was your night."

I almost forgot. Here I was sulking when I should have been screaming at the top of my lungs. I had the most amazing night last night!

"Uhmm.. actually. I kind of had a date." I blushed away from her.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" The tires came to a squealing halt. "With who?!?! SPILL!!"

"With um.. Rhys… Hayes."

"Rhys??? Really?!?!? Tell me about it!"

At first I was shy to tell her all the details so I kept it short and sweet, making sure not to leave out the best parts.

"Oh my god.. he asked you to go steady?!?!?!? S.. this is SO exciting!! He is quite a strange guy.. but in a good way!"

"Just hold on.. I didn't say that he asked me to 'go steady', he's cooler than that. It's more of an understanding. And why do you say he is strange?" I began to think about what it actually was?

"Anyways, I was hoping you would come with me to his show tonight?"

"Well, I do have plans with Michael, could I bring him along?"

I rolled my eyes.

"If absolutely necessary."

"S, I'm not exactly your boyfriends number one fan either, be nice." She slapped my arm.

"He's not my boyfriend."

We arrived at school and parted ways, I told her I would see her at lunch, but hopefully my mystery man would surprise me again. As I walked through the hallways I started to pay more attention to the different people in the school. People I had never noticed before. There was this group of girls that would sit by this one locker that was a couple down from mine and stare into Mr. Carter's math classroom. I couldn't be sure what the point was, but then I looked in and noticed that Mr. Carter was actually kind of cute. I laughed. These girls were juniors.. I mean Grade 8s. That would be considered.. well.. wrong. I mean I'm sure Mr. Carter was married. I stopped myself. Why do I care about this? I guess my years of constant people watching entices me look into situations too much. I grabbed my books out of my locker and shoved them into my bag. I quickly turned around and there he was. I practically knocked myself down as I ran into him.

"Morning." He smirked.

"Hey." I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Long time no see"

"Ya, I was beginning to get withdrawals" As I said it, I saw Blake come from behind him.

"Hi Rhys, I'm Summer's best friend, I think we've met.. a long time ago.. Blake." She put out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh ya, I've seen you around." He put his hands in his pockets, almost nervously.

"So, are you guys like dating?" She smiled at me.

"Blake. Shut. Up." I whispered.

"Um, ya I guess you could say that." He smiled at me.

"That is so adorable." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Anyway.. I must go; I have to meet up with the girls before Spanish." As she walked away she blew me a kiss. "Nice to see you again"

"Always a pleasure." He said back.

"I didn't realize you guys were such good friends" he put his arm around me as he walked me towards my class.

"Ya, since we were little." I looked up at him. "Why, do you not like her?"

"No, No.. Blake's alright, it's just.." he paused and took a big breath "it's nothing."

"What is it?" I stopped and looked at him.

"It's just the guys she hangs out with. We used to all be close, but ever since… they just stopped talking to me." He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

If there was any time to bring up his parents, now was the most opportune time to do it.

"Wha—" The bell rang. Awesome.

He kissed my forehead and said that he would be waiting for me after school. I went to class. I wasn't listening to a single thing the teacher was saying. I was too distracted. I know that he was upset, and in pain, and I wanted to be able to talk to me. How do you bring up something so painful to someone you care so much about? And was it just about his parents? What if there is something else?

By the time school was over I was practically running to the parking lot to see him, I wanted to give him a big hug. I burst through the back doors and looked around. He was no where to be found. I walked into the middle of the parking lot and searched. His truck wasn't there. I walked back to the doors and waited. I waited for 30 minutes. Nothing.

I walked home in the rain. Explaining what was going on in my head would be impossible at this point. It was going a million miles a minute. I was going through the last conversation we had with a fine tooth comb. Did I say something to upset him? Or did he have an emergency? If he had an emergency wouldn't he call me? Before I knew it I was walking into my house. I had obsessed for the 25 minute walk home. I had checked my phone at least 30 times. I walked in and realized my dad was at the station. I was utterly alone. I ran up into my bedroom to see if he had left a note for me or anything. I tore my room apart and didn't find a single thing. I looked out my window and he wasn't there. I plopped onto my bed and stared into the obis for what seemed like 2 hours. My phone rang.

"He – Hello??" I practically dropped my phone with excitement.

"So what time am I picking you up?"

It was Blake. My heart sank.

"Um… I don't know if we should go anymore."

"Why what happened??" She said panicked.

"Well, he was supposed to meet me after school and never showed. I think I might have said something to upset him."

"Well, what did you say S?"

"Well.. nothing really.. maybe it was something I did." I sighed. "Or maybe he doesn't like me anymore.

"Are you kidding me S? He's crazy for you. From what you told me it sounds like you being there tonight was really important to him."

"I'll be there at 8:30 so be ready."

"Blake I –" she interrupted.

"No negotiations." She hung up on me like usual.

I felt like I was going to throw up. What if he realized that I wasn't what he thought I was and that he was dating someone else? I know I sounded ridiculous, but I was stressed.

By the time 8:30 rolled around I was pacing my room. My dad still hadn't come home and for the first time I wished he was here to chat with me to take my mind off where I was about to go.

I heard Blake honk the horn. I went over to the mirror and just stared at it. Come on Summer. She honked again.

"OK! I'm coming." I yelled even though she couldn't hear me.

As I walked out to the car, I realized I couldn't feel my legs. They were wobbling all over the place. I got to the car and opened the door.

"S, you look absolutely stunning!" She looked at me in shock because I actually put mascara and lip gloss on. Although it wasn't much, it was a lot for me. "See, no Michael"

"Great.. are you SURE this is a good idea?" I stammered "What if I get there and he tells me to leave."

"You are making this into something totally crazy." She checked her makeup in the mirror. " Trust me, everything will be fine.

The entire car ride I was shaking, nervous, fidgeting and I felt sick. We pulled up to the Rising star café and it looked totally full inside. It made me feel better that it was full for some reason.

Blake gave the door man money and we walked in. The butterflies in my stomach felt like they were going to fly right out. She asked me a question but I had no idea what she said. All I could think about was how he was going to be there and I wouldn't know what to say.

I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. I looked at my cell phone and it said it was 9:15. I looked up and there was someone at the mike sitting on a stool with a guitar. It was really dark on the stage but my stomach started acting out again and I froze. It was him.

"Lets sit here S, I think he's starting."

"Ya – ya – um – ok." I was still frozen.

"Summer, sit down. The people behind you can't see."

The lights came up and he was sitting there with a hood over his head staring at the ground. He looked terrible. I couldn't breathe.

He started playing. He never once looked up.

_Standing by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted  
She's pointing at me  
I was dammed by light coming  
Over as she  
Spoke with a voice that  
Disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over into a bit of shade  
I'll wrap you in my arms  
and you'll be safe  
Let me si__gn _

One single tear fell onto his guitar, and I crumbled. He quickly got off of his chair and walked off stage. Everyone clapped and whistled. No one saw his pain except for me.

**

*

**ARE YOU GUYS ENJOYING THIS???? LET ME KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He is amazing S!" Blake said as she clapped and whistled. I got up and ran to the stage, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I searched all behind the stage and I even asked around but everyone just said he left. I ran over to the back door and it was swinging open. He was gone.

I walked in a zombie like state over to Blake. I didn't need to say anything. She grabbed my things and hers and we walked out of the café. She helped me into the car and she got in her side. She looked at me and I fell apart. I cried because I was frustrated, sad, and helpless. I didn't know what to do. She just held me. That's all I needed. After what seemed like an hour she pulled out of the parking lot and drove me home. She told me that she loved me and tucked a piece of hair behind my left ear. I got out of the car and stumbled in my emotional haze up to the house. As I walked up the porch stairs I saw that my dad and Lily were having dinner. I really didn't feel like being social, or explaining why my face was as red as a tomato for that matter. I snuck around back and climbed up the tree into my window. I rustled my way in and threw all my stuff on the bed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Seeing him so upset was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever witnessed. I got undressed and ran a bath. I needed some alone time.

"Summer? Are you up there?" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Ya, dad."

"Come down here a minute."

"Dad, I kind of had a bad night, I think I would prefer just to be alone tonight, if you don't mind. Tell Lily I say hello."

"You sure your alright, kid?"

"Ya, dad, I'm alright." If my dad was good at something it was knowing when to leave me alone.

I took a long bath and sulked in my own misery.

After the water was almost too cold to be in anymore, I got out and put on my pyjamas on and locked the door in my bedroom. I got into bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about his face. I felt a breeze from the window so I sat up to see if I had forgotten to close it, and there he was. He looked terrible. I got up and walked over to him and gave him a huge long hug.

"I'm so sorry." He croaked out.

"You don't have to apologize.. here.. come sit down."

He sat down and slid the hood off his head. His eyes were so green from crying they almost looked yellow.

"I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be please, I should be the one embarrassed." I sighed and touched his cheek. "I'm the one that upset you today."

"What?" He looked up at me. "You don't honestly think this has anything to do with you do you?"

"Well… you weren't there after --."

"Summer.. this has nothing to do with you. And I'm so so sorry about today. I am just still dealing with some things.. that I'm clearly not done dealing with."

"What's going on? What happened?" I blurted out. I didn't even think about it, and I was nervous for his response.

He paused and looked down and then wiped his eyes. "My parents died because of me, I'm not like you Summer. I'm a monster, I'm a freak." He looked so sad and angry all at the same time.

"Rhys, I don't understand—"

"I can do things that you cannot possibly imagine. I could kill you with my bare hands right now if I wanted to."

"What are you talking about?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Summer, I just need to go away for a while. I need to figure this out.. how to deal with this."

"But I.." he interrupted.

"Look, Summer, I care about you so much, it actually hurts. But I'm dangerous, I can't control it.. that's why I need to go away. I need to learn how to control it." He sighed and looked up at me. "It's not fair for me to be in a relationship with you when I have so much crap going on in my head. I can't give you a 100% and you deserve 105%."

"Rhys, I want to be there for you.. I'm here for you. Just tell me what you're talking about" I started to tear up.

"I can't, Summer. I'm so sorry, I want to be with you but I can't." He got up and suddenly looked cold. I could tell that he was trying to be mean so that I would hate him.

"Why are you doing this?" I was crying now.

"I'm sorry." He headed for the window.

"Wait!" I was almost screaming. I ran over to him and grabbed his face and kissed him like I was never going to kiss him again. I could tell he was trying to resist. He pulled away but I pulled him back. Finally his lips slipped away from mine and he looked deep into my eyes. He crashed his lips into mine and held me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe. I felt us moving but all I cared about was keeping him here. I know he didn't want things to end, he was just doing what he felt was right, but how could it be right if we aren't together. He lied me down onto my bed and I could feel tears streaming from his eyes onto my lips. As he lied on top of me I suddenly couldn't breathe. It was as if all my breath was taken away and his body was crushing mine, but I didn't care.. I just wanted him, all of him. Just as I pulled him closer he turned on his back.

"I can't Summer, I'm sorry." He got up. "I'm so …… sorry."

I just sat there, looking at him. I wasn't going to try to keep him here again, it was no use. He had made his decision. He sat at the window staring outside. I knew he didn't want to leave. Finally, he opened the window and put his foot on the roof. He stopped and looked back at me.

"I think about you day and night, night and day. You cannot possibly imagine how much I care for you, which is why you cannot possibly imagine how hard this is for me." He paused and looked me right in the eyes "Please forgive me."

And he was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up to the sun blaring in my eyes, which especially hurt since I had cried myself to sleep last night and my eyes were practically swollen shut. I looked at the clock; it was 9:00am. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head.

2:00pm

4:00

7:00

I peeled my eyes open to find a note on my bedside table.

_Hey Kid,_

_Pulling a 12 hour at the station, left some spaghetti in the fridge for you. Hope your feeling better._

_Love, Dad_

I certainly wasn't getting out of bed, and the thought of eating made me sick.

* * * * * * * * * * *

8:00am. I actually managed to sleep for an entire day.. and some. I thought to myself how pathetic I must seem to other people. I got up and opened my door. My dad was walking out of his bedroom.

"She's alive!" He smiled.

I smirked back sarcastically and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" He put his hand on my shoulders "You haven't eaten in two days."

"I'm fine dad. Thanks." I went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I almost had to unplug the phone.. Blake hasn't stopped calling. You might want to call her back."

"Thanks." I muttered. I felt bad for being rude to my dad, but I pretty much was cursing life, Victoria, or anything/anyone that was around me.

After taking a shower, I put on some sweats and walked down the stairs. There was a note on the table from my dad telling me to eat and that he would be home late. I picked at some left over waffles and grabbed my cell phone. Thirty two missed calls from Blake and no missed calls from the only person I wanted to talk to.

Getting ready for school I contemplated my own existence. There was literally nothing to look forward to. Everything that was going good in my life somehow went spiralling down into the depths of misery. My life was a joke.

My lunch hours were spent mindlessly listening to Blake talk about 'Michael' and the other girls talking about their hair, or shoes or whatever. As days went by, and I foolishly searched the hallways to spot him, but he wasn't there. He was gone. Blake tried talking to me a few times, but I had shut down a few days ago. I wasn't talking to anyone. What was the point? It wasn't going to bring him back.

Before I knew it, it was the weekend again. The week had sluggishly past and I was left to be all alone on the weekend. I actually asked Blake if she wanted to watch a horror movie with me, but 'Michael' was taking her on a surprise trip for the weekend. Perfect.

As I walked towards my house in the pouring rain I looked in the neighbours yard just to see if I could catch a glimpse.. but nothing. I couldn't help but hope that he would come back to me, but I was kidding myself. I walked in the front door to find my dad and Lily sipping tea at the kitchen counter.

"Hi-ya kid." He said giving me a big hug before helping me peel off my soaking jacket.

"Hi, summer." She said with her kind voice.

"So, we were hoping to have tacos tonight?" My dad smiled like I've never seen him smile before.

"You know dad, I would love to but I'm just not—"

"I wont take no for an answer." He started unpacking the refrigerator. "Lily was shopping all afternoon for the right ingredients. For the ingredients that we used to use when you were just a little squirt. You remember?"

How could I not? My dad and I used to put pineapple in our tacos. I don't know why, but it made us feel good because it was something we only did together.

"Fresh pineapple hey?" I said. "I guess I can't miss out on that." I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen.

As we all started cooking away, just for one second I stopped thinking about him. Then I got upset because I thought about not thinking about him. Arggg. Lily was really nice and seemed generally interested in me and my life, and it didn't feel phony. Usually I would roll my eyes at the thought of my dad's girlfriend trying to make small talk with me, but I really liked her.

Once we finished cooking dinner we all sat down at the table and began assembling our tacos. Lily looked disgusted at the thought of putting pineapple in her taco, but like a champ she did it any way. My dad and I watched as she took a bite and pretended to like it.

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" My dad chuckled. Just as he said that she spat the taco out in her napkin.

"Don't worry Lily, we are not offended. It's just our thing." I passed her another napkin.

"I'm not going to argue with you!" She laughed.

We all laughed and I thought to myself that I haven't seen my dad this happy in years. After an hour or so, my dad opened another bottle of wine and I asked for a glass and he said no, obviously. So, I excused myself and let them enjoy their bottle of wine.

I got into my room and turned on my computer. I fiddled around a bit, wrote my friends on facebook, and opened an email from my mother.

_I never thought I'd see the day my daughter would fall in love! I'm so happy for you sweetheart! Tell me all about him. He must be quite something if he caught your eye._

_Love, Mom_

My heart sank. I forgot about the email I had sent her. I shut the computer right away. I wasn't ready to deal with it yet. I wasn't ready to face reality that he was gone.

I decided to go to bed. I was going to call Blake but I just didn't want to deal with it. As I was getting into bed I saw a light outside. I peered through the window and I stopped breathing. He was right there. Packing up his truck. All I wanted to do was run out and beg him to stop but by the time I looked back up he was pulling out of the driveway. I jumped off my bed and opened my door.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Jesus S, I thought you were dead!" Blake blurted at me.

"Wholy crap. You scared me! What are you doing here?" I said out of breath.

"Well since I thought you died, I decided to come over and make sure you weren't hanging from your shower rod."

"That's so nice, thank you." I rolled my eyes

"Here." She said as she shoved a sleeping bag into my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"What's this for?"

"I'm sleeping here tonight, and you're telling me all about what is going on, and why you have been avoiding me like the plague."

"Honestly.. I don't want to talk about it."

And I didn't. But, I was thankful she was there, or else I would have been running down the street after his truck like an idiot.

"Well, after a pint of ice cream you might change your mind." She walked up to me and messed my hair up and put her arm around shoulders. She grabbed the tub of cookies and cream ice cream, which was my favourite, and two spoons and we sat down. Silence.

"He left." I said after about 10 minutes.

"Okay." She said. This is a perfect example of another reason why I love Blake. She knew not to push things on me. I need my time to divulge information.

"After the concert he snuck into my room and told me about things."

I wanted to tell her about this secret that he was keeping from me, but I felt like it should be kept between us. I didn't know what it was, but it was important. He said that he wasn't emotional ready to be with me. He said it wasn't fair for me. But what's not fair is that he is ending it for no reason you know?" Tears started pouring down my cheek and Blake moved to the chair beside mine.

"S, it's probably difficult for him. You're someone new, and what he's dealing with is probably intense.. he probably just thinks that he will scare you away you know? I actually think that it's very mature what he did. He's not going to be gone forever, he just needs some time, S."

I had nothing to say. Blake just held my head and I cried, I cried forever.

KEEP READING!!! IT GETS BETTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

October…

November…

December 24th – Christmas Eve. I really.. really didn't want to do anything cheerful. The last few months slugged past, one miserable day after another. Some nights I would just sit by my window, waiting to see him pull up to the house, but he never came. And school – school was worse. Blake tried time after time to cheer me up, but nothing worked. I was like a ghost. No one noticed me and I noticed nobody. Sometimes I would hang out in the back parking lot just to see if he would come by to pick things up from school, but he never came. I had to face it. He was gone.

It was Christmas Eve at the dinner table and we had Auntie Karen over with her new boyfriend Rasheed who was a Jamaican DJ. Karen had shown up in dread locks in her hair and a 'traditional calico Jamaican scarf' around her head. Lily was also there, she had helped dad cook the entire dinner. Lily was spending a lot of time here, and my dad was really happy. At least one of us was.

"So, Rahneed" My dad said passing him the gravy.

"It's Rasheed, mon." He said in his Jamaican accent.

"Sorry, How long have you two been together?"

"It's been about 2 weeks or somethin'. He smiled at Karen and she smiled back. "Two beautiful weeks of lovin'.

Awkward. Imagining my auntie Karen getting down with this guy made my stomach turn.

"Alright well.. I'll just grab the pumpkin pie out of the freezer! Summer, darling, would you help?" Lily had found a way to leave this awkward situation.

"Sure." I got up and walked into the kitchen and parked myself at the bar.

I watched Lily as she prepared serving the pie. She was so delicate and perfect. It made me miss my mom. My mom had un-moisturized hands and dark skin from being outside on dig sites. She wasn't elegant or soft, she was driven and rough, which was why I admired her so much, however, there was something so feminine about Lily that made it hard not to look at her.

"I'm going to call my mom.. I'm going to pass on desert." I said as I got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Oh .. ok.. alright." She said disappointingly.

I walked up the stairs excited and nervous all at the same time. My mother always made me feel better, but she always wanted to talk about things in crazy detail. Something that I wasn't in the mood to do. Anyways I dialled.

"Sweetheart!" She screamed in the phone.

"I'm deaf.. Hi Mom." I pulled the phone away from my ear from the pitch of her voice.

"Merry Christmas!! I miss you honey"

"Miss you too, Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Has that boy come back to apologize for his behaviour?"

Gulp. I knew she was going to bring this up. My eyes began to well up and I started to sweat.

"No mom.. he never came back.. and he won't"

"Well, good, because I wouldn't want you with such a troubled boy anyways."

"Don't say that! He was a tota—you know what.. never mind. I called you so we could talk about how much we missed each other. Not to talk about my personal life."

"Honey, why don't you come visit me for spring break? We will be in Giza and it would be fabulous if you came with me. It would be like old times."

Tempting. Maybe I could go and not come back? Maybe I could convince my mom to home-school me?

"I'll think about it. It does sound fun, but flying all that way just to stay for one week?"

"I will talk to your father ok? How is he anyway? And that girlfriend of his, what's her name? Flower?"

"It's Lily, mom, and he's doing great."

"Well, that's fantastic. I'm too busy for a man anyways."

That's probably why her and my dad broke up. My mom is so determined and successful that it takes a very patient person to handle her busy schedule. I mean, I'm her daughter and she hardly has time for me!

Mom and I talked for about an hour about her work, about school, the usual. After I hung up I got ready for bed and stared into the darkness. I stared until my eyelids became heavy and the last thing I saw before my eyelids closed was him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Before I knew it New Years Eve was tonight and I was being harassed by my very persistent best friend to 'quit trying to summon Anne Frank', whatever that means to join her at the party she was throwing at her place for New Years Eve. Her parents were away in the Bahamas, like every year, but Blake decided to stay home this year and throw a shindig. She told me that she wanted me to come over and pick something out of her closet, which isn't actually a closet; it's a room. I told her that it was not the best way to entice me to come. Trying to fit into something of Blake's would be like trying to squeeze a square into a circle. My dad was taking Lily to some sort of Masquerade party so I decided that going to the party would be better than sitting around my house pitying myself.

"You convinced me.. but I am NOT wearing some skimpy dress or skirt… I'm wearing my own clothes"

"Knew you would come to your senses.. come over soon to help xox B" She responded lightning fast.

Ok. So I was going to this party with a bunch of the popular people from school because Blake doesn't hang out with anyone else. I hope there is alcohol at this party.

After putting on some clothing I attempted to curl my hair and put on some makeup. I think I burnt my head about 15 times with the curling iron. After about 30 minutes of fiddling around I finally looked.. half decent.

Dad had left a while ago in a suit. I hadn't seen dad in a suit in ages, but I must admit he looked pretty handsome. I packed up all my things and waiting for Blake on the front porch. I was going to get a ride to her place from my dad, but Blake said she had to go out to pick up something and she would come get me. I saw her car pull up and I ran to her car. It was raining as per usual, and I didn't want my hair to fall out, but of course when I got into the car most of the curls had already fallen out.

"You are STUNNING!" Blake screamed when I got into the car.

"Uhmm.. thanks.. I tried not to look as terrible as I feel."

"Oh my gosh S, I like totally forgot about that guy anyways. What was his name?" She smiled and winked at me.

I smiled. I smiled because she hadn't forgot about him. No one has, because everytime someone sees me, he's all they can think about because they know it's all I can think about. I can't think about him tonight, or else I will ruin my night and go home depressed.

"Did you get any champagne for tonight?" I asked.

"Of course silly, I broke into my parents wine cellar." I looked at her and laughed. "What?? They will never notice, they have about 15 boxes of Crystale in there!"

"Well, that's great. Anything to numb the pain is fantastic."

We arrived at Blakes and I walked in and started to laugh

"Did you hire a party planner and decorator?" I said looking around. The entire place was covered in black white and silver ballons.. you couldn't even see the ceiling. There were two guys that looked like penguins with some sort of food in their hands on silver trays.

"Don't be silly. Rosalie took care of the food and decorations, and I just asked Daddy's co-op students to come help with service and they were more than willing to help."

"You bribed your dad's co-op students?" I looked at her like she was crazy

"I wouldn't say bribe, I would say opportunity." She winked at the blond server and he smiled back. Sometimes I wish I had her swagger for just two seconds. She was able to convince 2 not 1 but 2 co-op student from her father's law firm to serve food and alcohol at a party with all MINORS. They could lose their job, but all Blake had to do was bat her eyelashes. Classic.

About an hour later people started to flow into the door and I started to flow into the champagne. I made some conversation with Zoe and Rylan and the other girls from school, but all I kept thinking about was at 12:00 that I would be alone, and everyone would be around me kissing. It was just like junior high when everyone has a partner for the last song at the last dance, except for me. I always ended up swaying to "All my life" by K-Ci and JoJo all by my lonesome.

One by one the girls found boys and I was left alone by myself. It was about 11:30 and I thought that I would ring in the New Year with Crystale, my bottle of Champagne.

I walked outside and started to walk Blake's property. Her parents were extremely wealthy and had stables and a beautiful fish pond that her and I would always run around as kids. I sat myself on the bench that looked towards the moon. If I had been with a guy this would have been extremely romantic. About 5 minutes later, I started to hiccup. I guess I had drank a little too much of my date. 11:45pm. I didn't want to go home, but I also didn't want to have to witness everyone kissing each other either. That's when I though about him. I hadn't thought about him all night. Damn. Hiccup.

"You know if you bend down and swallow 7 times, those will go away." I heard from behind me.

"Jesus!! Who's there?" I got up startled and poured my champagne all over my shirt.

"Sorry!" he laughed "I was trying to get away from the huge make out fest inside"

I tried looking at the mystery man's face, but it was so dark.

"What, Who? What are you? I mean, who are you?" I think I had more to drink than I thought.

"Sorry" He came into the light. "I'm Hunter"

Wow. I don't know if it's because I'm drunk or because he is standing right infront of me, but Hunter was hot.

"I'm Sum-"

"Summer – yah – I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Ya."

"You do?" I said as I tripped over a rock "I've never seen you? Hii—cupp."

For some reason, I didn't have the sweaty, nervous, stumbling feeling that I usually had around…. Don't think about it.

"I graduated last year. Then I was in Arizona, working as a veterinarian at the Pheonix Zoo. I just got back." He walked around me.

"You were in Phoenix hey? Well I lived there and I never heard of you. Hiicu-up" I was completely slurring my words at this point and I think I was being borderline rude.

"Here, let me help you with those." He put his hand on my back.

"Excuuuuse me.. but I've never mets of yous before. Met yous before.. met you."

"Haha, don't worry this wont hurt."

He pushed my back down and handed me a glass of water and told me to take 7 sips upsidedown.

"This is the strangest thing Iuvee everr donee." I slurred.

After about a minute of hanging upside down I got up and almost fell back down.

"Whooaa!! Easy Tiger." He said as he grabbed my hips so I wouldn't fall down. " Here sit."

"Thank you." I said as I looked at him and all of a sudden became embarrassed.

"I'm drunk.. I think." I started laughing.

"Yeah, you could say that." He smiled. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea who I am?" He looked at me.

"Your name is Hunter… right?"

"Well you used to call me Ricky?" he smiled as he got up.

"Ricky? Why would I call you Ricky if you name is Hu—"

"Oh my god? Hunter? Hunter Stiles?" I got up and grabbed him by the shirt.

Hunter Stiles was my next door neighbour when I was a little girl. We used to play every single day together. We even got married with twist tie rings. We used to put on shows for our parents. He was Ricky and I was Lucy.

"Happy New Year." He said looking up from his watch.

I started to sweat as he inched closer to my face.

"Happ—Happy New—uhhnmm Year." I stammered.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!" I heard screaming from inside and it startled me.

"Can I kiss you?" He smirked.

I was in a dream land but then suddenly reality hit me in the head like a pile of rocks.

"No you can't!" I pushed away from him. "How dare you! I haven't seen you in years and now all of a sudden you want to stick your tongue down my throat?!"

I looked back at him and he looked absolutely horrified.

"I'm so sorry Summer. I didn't mean to disrespect you, I just thought – I don't know what I thought." He lowered his head and started walking away.

"Wait!" I screamed. I startled myself by how loud I was, but I had this overwhelming sensation to stop him before he left and hated me forever.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just – I just am not ready – I was seeing – it's complicated."

"I really didn't mean to make you angry." He slowly turned around.

"I know you didn't" I put my hand on his shoulder just to make sure he knew I wasn't going to kill him.

"Let's start fresh!" I smiled I tried to act like I wasn't drunk. "Wow! Hunter! Long time no see! How are you? " I went in for a hug and he hugged me back. I smiled and began to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "Uhmm.. Hunt?"

"It's so good to see you." He murmured back, as he pulled away and grabbed my hands.

"It's so good to see you to!" I practically had to yank my hand away from him he was holding on so hard.

"How have you been?" We started walking towards the house. I looked up through the sliding glass window to see that everyone was cheering and drinking champagne right out of the bottles.

"You look fantastic you know that?" He stopped at the top of the stairs and was looking straight at me.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "Save it."

As we both laughed Blake came running out of the house.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" She ran at me for a hug and almost took me down. "I love you so much… doyouknow that." She stumbled over her words.

"Are you drunk?" I laughed.

"Well, well well… I see you've been reacquainted with Hunter." She nudged me, but almost fell over.

"Ya.. sortof. Well we knew each other when we were little."

"We were married, actually." He laughed and it made me smile.

"Oh YA! You used to follow Summer around like a little dog." She waved to someone inside.

"Blake!" I grabbed her arm, embarrassed.

"What?" she chuckled.

"I wouldn't say a little dog, just an admirer. She always smelt good. I had 3 brothers, so it was nice to have someone who smelt nice around sometimes."

"Alright, well, that little trip down memory lane was fun." I tried to change the subject.

"Where's Michael?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh right.. Anyways… why don't you guys come inside and mangle.. ming.. whatever." She laughed as she tripped over herself.

"After you." He smiled at me as we walked into the party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I walked up the stairs into my room I thought about the night and it brought a smile to my face. The smile surprised me and I began to think about Rhys. Wow. I never said his name out loud because it hurt too much to think about him. It still hurt, but my mind was preoccupied by my old friend Hunter. I got into my room, took off my jacket and began searching my room for my old box of pictures and picture books. I opened the closet, and found the box. It was covered in old magazine pictures of Devon Sawa and Jonathan Taylor Thomas. I was sure I was going to marry one of them when I was older. I laughed out loud.

As I searched through the hundreds of pictures I found pictures of Blake and I growing up, I found pictures of my mom and dad smiling, which was weird, and then I found it. The polaroid that my mom took of me and Hunter at our "wedding". I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey kid, you alright in there?" I heard my dad say from the other side of the door.

"Ya.. hey dad.. come in." I said still laughing at the picture.

"Whatcha doing up here?" He walked towards me.

"Do you remember Hunter Stiles?"

"Oh ya sure. Didn't you call him Robbie or something?"

"Ricky." I smiled "Anyways, I ran into him tonight. I hardly recognized him."

"Oh ya, how has he been?"

"Good. Good. Do you know he's a veterinarian?"

"Oh ya? I guess I could see that." He looked over my shoulder looking at the picture in my hand. "What is this?" He grabbed the picture from my hand.

"We got married when we were little. I was hoping to find my ring that we exchanged, but I guess I lost it."

"Wow. I always knew you had a crush on him, but I didn't think you married the squirt."

"I didn't have crush on him. God dad! We were best friends." I said as I snatched the picture from his hand.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Maybe he came back for you kid?" He said with a sarcastic grimace on his face.

"Good night dad." I said as I shoved him out the door.

I did not have a crush on him. We were pals. We were BFFs… I think.


End file.
